poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship Games song/Ryan's idea
This is how the Friendship Games song and Ryan's idea goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Knapford Station, a poster advertising the Great Railway Show is put up Ryan F-Freeman: Look at that, Thomas. The Great Railway Show. song Friendship Games starts playing Duck, Edward, Norman and Stanley: Ahhh-ohhh...~ Ahhh-ohhh...~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Ha!~ Ahhh-ohhh...~ The Great Railway Show~ intro Henry: We've come this far~ And we're not goin' back (No way!)~ Gordon: Prepare yourself~ Cause we're on the attack (Attack!)~ Philip: Won't have to find us~ We'll be tracking you down (Right now!)~ Diesel: And when we're finished~ We'll be taking the crown~ All the way (all the way)~ All the way to the Great Railway Show~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ Sidney, Emily and Percy: All the way (all the way)~ All the way to the Great Railway Show~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ Hey! Ho!~ Hey! Let's go!~ Charlie, Scruff and Stafford: We worked hard~ And we're here to win~ All: Whoa-oh~ James: We're only telling you once~ Flynn, Belle, Daisy, Henry, Marion, Timothy, Bill and Ben: Our magic comes from the inside out~ Skarloey, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rheneas: What you see's what you get~ Salty, Paxton, Porter and Cranky: Don't you ever forget~ All the way (all the way)~ All the way...~ Mike, Rex and Bert: ...To the Great Railway Show~ Oliver: Na!~ Stephen, Donald and Douglas: Na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ All the way (all the way)~ All the way to the Great Railway Show~ All: Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ softer Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ softer Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ Thomas: loudly Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go!~ other engines laugh Wheatley: What's so funny? Why are you laughing about? Gordon: Wheatley, Thomas is the one we're laughing at. Sci-Ryan: I mean, Wheatley. I did see you at the Friendship Games. I think both Thomas and I are better then Morro. Morro: You think you're better then me? NO ONE IS BETTER THEN ME! screams and hides takes Sci-Ryan out of hiding Sci-Ryan: Sorry, Morro. You made me jump out of my skin. Gordon: Anyways, his throat You can't compete. You're too small. Your boiler might blow up. King Chrystalize: Gordon's right. It's impossible. Ryan F-Freeman: But, what if he is trained to race. Remember how Dusty train for the race? Gordon: Yes. King Chrystalize: Oh. I see what you're on about. It's us training Thomas how to race. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Thorax This doll is fine. Matau T. Monkey: That's not a doll, Master Ryan. That's a changeling. a truck, Ryvine is watching Rothbart: What did you see, Ryvine? Ryvine Sparkle: I saw that there's going to be a great race show, Rothbart. Twivine Sparkle: But what do you plan to with the engines, brother? Make them compete to see who gets to go? Ryvine Sparkle: nods I think this useless trains have got power. Thier negative energy will give us the power we need to get Sunset onto our side, Odette to marry Rothbart and this world to do OUR bidding. looks at Odette and Sci-Ryan Makuta: I would kidnap Sunset, deform her and destroy Thomas and the heroes. Ryvine Sparkle: No. Make the other trains argue with our singing. I think I got this plan. Makuta: Needo. Rothbart: You will also need Sunset to join us on our side. Follow my lead. Twivine Sparkle: Or Ryvine's lead. Rothbart: My lead. Ryvine Sparkle: We are coming, Odette. Everything your father owns, everything your father loves.... Rothbart: Will be mine. Ryvine Sparkle: Yep. That's exactly what I was going to say. Dr. Neo Cortex: You think you got that outfit like Rothbart's wearing, Ryvine? nods and they enter the yard Ryvine, Rothbart, Twivine and the Mercolts: Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Ah, ahh-ahh, ahh-ahh~ Rothbart: We heard you want to get together~ Ryvine Sparkle: We heard you want to rock the tracks~ Twivine Sparkle: We thought of something that is better~ Rothbart: Something that changes all the rules~ Ryvine Sparkle: Ahh-ahh~ Rothbart: Why pretend we're all the same~ Ryvine and Rothbart: When some of us shine brighter?~ Twivine and the Mercolts: Shine brighter~ Rothbart: Here's the chance to find your flame~ Are you a loser or a fighter?~ Ryvine, Rothbart, Twivine and the Mercolts: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh what's so wrong with a little competition~ Are you scared of failing the audition?~ Ryvine: You're the star and you should know it~ Rothbart: Yeah, you rise above the rest~ It does not matter who you hurt~ Ryvine Sparkle: If you're just proving you're the best~ Ryvine, Rothbart, Twivine and the Mercolts: Ah, ahh-ahh-ahhh~ Battle~ You wanna win it~ Let's have a battle~ Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Battle!~ Duck: I can beat you! Ryvine, Rothbart, Twivine and the Mercolts: Battle!~ Philip: HA! You wanna bet? Ryvine, Rothbart, Twivine and the Mercolts: Battle!~ Marion: I want this more then my friends! Ryvine, Rothbart, Twivine and the Mercolts: Battle!~ Rheneas: NOT IF I GET IT FIRST!! Ryvine, Rothbart, Twivine, the Mercolts and the engines: Me and you, you and me~ Why don't we see who is better~ We don't have to be one in the same thing~ Oh what's so wrong with a little competition~ The engines: I'm going out and winning the audition~ Ryvine, Rothbart, Twivine, the Mercolts and the engines: Battle~ We wanna win it~ Let's have a battle~ Battle of the Bands~ Let's have a battle~ We'll go all in it~ Let's have a battle, battle, battle~ Battle of the bands~ Ryan F-Freeman: Odette? Is that who your brother think it is? Odette: Yes. Thomas: Who, Odette? Odette: Rothbart. Rigby (EG): That clown who turned you into a swan, Odette. Sci-Ryan: And you. Ryan F-Freeman: Oh, yeah. Crash Bandicoot: Rothbart won't marry you, Odette. As long as we still breath. Odette: Yeah. looks at the poster then a light bulb appears above his head Ryan F-Freeman: I got it! Team meeting at Tidmouth sheds. Odette: Ok, Ryan. Ryan and the gang is at Tidmouth sheds Crash Bandicoot: Is everyone in here? Adagio? Morro? sighs let's just hope Thomas doesn't go all smitten kitten with another train. nudges him Crash Bandicoot: Sorry, Sunset. I don't remember you use to be with Flash Sentry. Sunset Shimmer: Yes, he is a good guy and all but I never really ''liked him ''liked him. I was just using him to become more popular. sighs The old me was pretty awful wasn't she? Cody Fairbrother: Yes. The old me is worse like the old you, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Sunset. I did forgive you and Cody for his reputation at CHS. Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Cody Fairbrother: Let's hope my reputation at CHS would be helping you, Sunset. How did Ryan forgive you and me for what we did? Sunset Shimmer: You know how. Cody Fairbrother: Well, Sunset. I know one thing that's not today. Ryan Take it away, bro. pendant glows blue and the song My Past is Not Today starts playing Ryan F-Freeman: Power~ Was all you desire~ Emmet: She desire~ Ryan F-Freeman: But all that grew inside of you~ Was the darkness you acquired~ When you began to fall and you lost the path ahead~ That's where my friendship found you and it lifted you instead~ Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ I'll show there's another side to her~ We can't deny~ You may not know what the future holds~ But hear me when I say~ uses magic to make a image of Sunset in her she-demon form That your past does not defy you~ Cause your past is not today~ swings his Keyblade and the she-demon Sunset disappears Ambition~ Was all you believed~ Would be the only way to set you free~ feels the magic coming from him But, when it disappeared and you found yourself alone~ That's where we came and got-cha~ And it felt like you was home~ Like a phoenix burning bright in the sky~ I'll show there's another side to her~ We can't deny~ You may not know what the future holds~ But hear me when I say~ holds Sunset's hand and she feels magic coming from her Ryan F-Freeman: That your past does not defy you~ Ryan F-Freeman and Sunset Shimmer: Cause your (my) past is not today~ Ryan and Sunset look at each other and hug Sunset Shimmer: Aww. Ryan. I knew you sang that song. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. We could look at Thomas from a distance. Sci-Ryan: Ryan and Sunset Twilight's crown and Ryan's crown Will these do? Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Which one do I pick? Sunset Shimmer: Twilight's. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. Twilight? If it's ok if I borrow your crown? Twilight Sparkle: Yes. Ryan F-Freeman: Ok. like Rigby I got the chance. More power then Sunset can ever imagine. Sunset Shimmer: Uh, you don't have to say that you know. Ryan F-Freeman: It's ok. You think you can wear my crown? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: I faced Ryanset with this on my head before I wonder it still works.Twilight's crown on his head That fits. dark magic from Twilight's crown starts to fill Ryan as he floats up in the air and he turns into a demon Ryan F-Freeman: Wow! Sci-Ryan: screams Don't kill me! Ryan F-Freeman: I won't. Sci-Ryan: Ryan? Are you ok? What does the rest of you look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Me, Sci-Ryan. Only not me. I got a tail like Sunset in her demon form. Sci-Ryan: Sunset. I'll put this on you, my princess. I hope that won't zap me or turn you into a bandicoot if I do this. Ryan's crown on Sunset's head dark magic from Ryan's crown starts to fill Sunset as she floats up in the air and she turns into a she-demon Sci-Ryan: Sunset? You ok? Sunset Shimmer: Yeah. Ryan F-Freeman: Wait. Sunset. What happened to your voice? And what happened to my voice? Sunset Shimmer: I think you and I got Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:RedSilver56